NJ/NY Hazardous Materials Worker Training Center ECWTP Abstract The NJ/NY Hazardous Materials Worker Training Center has a long history of effective training that meets the requirements of OSHA 29CFR1910.120, providing hazardous materials knowledge and skills to over 450,000 workers since 1987. Our Center will train workers about safety issues during clean-up hazardous waste sites, issues related to generation, treatment and storage of hazardous materials, and emergency response. The courses develop competency in workers to critically analyze dangerous situations, and enable them to identify safe work practices. Key principals of adult education are incorporated into our training, and training courses are developed to include peer-learning, hands-on activities, and development critical thinking skills. The Center has a robust evaluation plan, and will continue to expand the types of date collected on impact of training on workplace practice, as well as how training can more effectively influence workplace safety culture. The ECWTP will utilize focused strategies to recruit, train and employ underserved residents living in disadvantaged communities for construction and environmental remediation work. The Center has long-term, effective partnerships in minority and underserved communities that help reinforce occupational health and worker education, and mitigate health disparities at the community level. Our Center includes training in environmental justice, health and safety, and life skills, preparing trainees for a career in the environmental industry. Over the next five years, the Center proposes to train 300 workers in 75 courses in the ECWTP.